So fine
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: Staring at Kakashi’s pale face covered in blood, Itachi realizes that he looks even more stunning.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**So Fine**

_You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
And give you mine_

-"You look so fine" by Garbage

Itachi is a genius, a prodigy. So when Kakashi orders an assassination mission specifically on his day off, he knows that it isn't merely because of blood lust because unlike him Kakashi doesn't kill for the sake of enjoyment or testing his strength. He does it to atone for his sins and to punish himself.

Itachi watches the silent man before him; his face illuminated by the campfire that they had made. His hair was defying gravity as usual except now part of it was covered in blood, along with the Anbu uniform. It was the blood of the target they had assassinated tonight. What was strange was that the older man before him was unusually silent. That's all that surrounded them, the silence. It wasn't suffocating but neither was it comfortable. There was some sort of underlying tension in the air.

Itachi's dark eyes lazily followed the movement of Kakashi's hand as he traced the scar on his left eye. Even the slightest movement of Kakashi's hand was oddly graceful in his eyes although the user himself was unaware of it. Kakashi carried himself with a certain style and poise that no one else could compare to. Even during fighting, his movements were fast and graceful almost like a rhythmic dance. There was something sensuous about the older man although the same could be said for Itachi himself. Even his voice, Itachi concluded, was luxuriant and husky. Staring at his partner's pale face covered in blood, Itachi realizes that he looks even more stunning.

Itachi thinks about a lot of things; he is a genius after all. He thinks about how to be stronger, how to break away from his clan's hold on him but most of all he thinks about Kakashi. He wonders at times if Kakashi's face is as dark and sexual as he imagines it to be. It doesn't bother him that most of his time is either spent on missions with Kakashi or thinking about him because after all no one amuses him as much as Kakashi does. Kakashi's suffering over his dead sensei and teammate is entertainment enough on its own.

But there are times he wonders if it is possible to feel jealous of a dead person. Jealousy to Itachi is a foreign feeling and simply unwelcome because all his life he has been able to get anything he wants. Now the only man he wants is the one he can't get because he is more interested in the dead than the alive. He feels even more foolish when he realizes he is competing against a dead Uchiha boy who is incomparable to him in talent. How utterly ironic.

Itachi moves to sit next to Kakashi who is looking as solemn as ever, staring at his blood covered hands. Kakashi looks up to see the handsome boy sitting next to him their legs brushing against each other slightly. He notices that the wielder of the sharingan eyes is watching him again. He is always watching him. Whenever in his presence Kakashi for the first time feels like he is a prey instead of a predator.

"Kakashi-san" Itachi murmurs his name in a sultry fashion and that's all takes for the other man to pay attention to him. Itachi isn't stupid. He knows that Kakashi knows that he is always watching him. For him that just makes everything more entertaining. He moves closer to touch Kakashi's face and feels him stiffen under his touch. He smirks to himself slightly. Kakashi is looking at him as if to see what else he would do, what other lines he would cross. He hooks his fingers on the black cloth covering the lower half of his face and pulls it down. Kakashi doesn't protest.

Itachi isn't disappointed when he looks at his face because it's as handsome as he imagined it to be, if even more. He can't resist crushing his lips against the other man's. There is a clash of lips, tongues and teeth but there is no resistance. They stop to catch their breath and Kakashi watches him under heavy lidded eyes. His gaze is dark and haunting. Kakashi is the one who initiates the second kiss and Itachi is only too happy to oblige. There is desperation in the kiss as Itachi pushes him down to ground and he entangles his hands in Itachi's silky black hair. He can't help but moan when Itachi slips a hand under his shirt and caress his well-sculpted muscles. Itachi breaks the kiss and smirks darkly at the man beneath him. Itachi knows that it's not him Kakashi is really seeing. Perhaps he is imagining Uchiha Obito in his place.

"Obito." The name escapes Kakashi's lip, although it's barely a whisper Itachi still hears him and can't help but feel bitter. It really is fitting, after all it is Uchiha Obito's death anniversary today. Itachi places his lips next to his ear and flick his ear lobe with his tongue; he can feel Kakashi shiver underneath at the touch. He whispers ever so slightly.

"Forget about him." When Kakashi hears this all he can do is smile bitterly at the boy above him and can't help but feel as though he is betraying Obito's memory.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
